Draco's Recompensation, Hermione's Despair
by Amaya2278
Summary: Hermione has gotten wrapped up in her research one too many times, and her boyfriend, Draco would like a little recompensation for being ignored so much. Just a bit of fluff. First story, please be nice!


Hello everyone! I've been lurking around here for a while now, but have never published my own stories. This is just a silly little thing to get me started posting stuff. I have another story arc in mind concerning my OTP (Severus/Hermione), but that won't be ready for a while. In the meantime, enjoy this short little multi-chapter fic :)

Much love, Amaya

P.S. This is not betaed and I've barely been to the UK so... apologies for anything that isn't quite right. I'd love some pointers. I am a native English speaker though, and a native Floridian :)

* * *

"Draco… what on earth are you doing?" asked Hermione. She was really on to something in her research when a certain pale man with fabulous hair decided she needed a break.

"Hmmm… kissing your neck" he replied. "You seem really tense… You should take a break, and come play with me…" He added his hands into the mix and started trailing them up and down her sides and stomach.

"Of course I'm tense, do you realize how close I am to nailing down the legislation for the equal treatment of magical creatures?!" she swatted at his hands. "Stop trying to distract me."

"Hermione! It's one o'clock in the morning. Your petition won't be struck down just because you didn't finish your research ten weeks ahead of time."

The brunette furrowed her brow. "Speaking of the time, why are you here exactly?" He hadn't been there five minutes ago, had he?

"Well… I've been sitting around waiting for you to notice me since about 9, but I realized that wasn't going to happen." Oops.

"Have you really? Oh my god I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did it again! I was just so caught up in my research. I'm really on the verge of something and – ah!"

Draco smirked and moved his hand away from her breast. "No more research talk, right now I'm more important. After all you ignored me for four hours."

"I'm sorry Draco, I really am… How can I make it up to you? I could cook you a nice dinner, or we could go out to that new place you were talking about with the old fashioned dance floor… Was it really bad enough that I'd have to let you take me shopping?"

"Your virginity might suffice…" he murmured while allowing his hands to drift lower down her stomach while simultaneously bracing himself for the slap he knew would follow his words. "Ouch! Why do you have to get so strong from lugging around all those books!"

His only response was a withering glare from his beautiful girlfriend.

"Fine, fine, shopping it is. But don't complain about the type of shopping we do. Now, go on and get ready to go out."

"Go out? Draco it's one in the morning! What on earth do you expect to be open?"

"Never you mind, now shoo!"

Grumbling, Hermione left to brush her teeth and fix her smudged make up. When she came back, Draco was sliding one of his muggle credit cards back into his wallet and closing a page on her computer. She cast him a suspicious glance but didn't say anything. It wasn't like he'd answer her anyway.

"Where are we going?" she inquired as they headed outside to where Draco's elegant and obscenely expensive car sat.

"To a mini mart, you're going to need an energy drink for our next stop."

"What next stop? Draco what are we doing?"

He simply smirked and told her to buckle up.

Once Hermione had her energy drink and was calmly sipping away, Draco turned his car towards a shopping district Hermione had never been to. She quickly realized it was a touch… uh… intimate. He finally parked in front of a rather high end looking store (because where else would her fabulously wealthy boyfriend shop) and they got out.

"Lingerie, Draco? Don't I have enough already?"

"You have like two sexy undergarments. It is a serious problem and must be quickly addressed. And I finally have the excuse to do it!" he added gleefully.

Without hesitation, Draco walked up to the storefront and knocked on one of the tinted windows. Before long the door was opened by a middle aged Italian woman and warm light spilled upon the couple.

"Ah! Draco! I thought I recognized your car. And this is the girlfriend you sometimes come in to buy for yes? Very pretty, very pretty. Come in, come in" and in they went.

Hermione was stunned at the sheer volume of expensive sexy underthings under one roof. She clutched her energy drink for support.

"Please, browse at your leisure. I'm a touch of an insomniac I'm afraid, can't be bothered with creating store hours. People just come and go as they please" and with that said she wandered off.

Hermione turned to Draco. "You expect me to try this stuff on? There's hardly anything decent here!"

Draco smirked evilly at her, "They aren't supposed to be decent, they're supposed to be sexy" and he pulled her off down the isles.

* * *

Please review! Next chapter will be up when it's ready, but reviews may hurry the process along!


End file.
